Pokemon-Real World Real Dream
by Blazizard100
Summary: what if pokemon were real thing. That will be awesome right. thats what in this story. read and review. Rated T for action
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON: REAL WORLD, REAL DREAM**

Author: Hi guys. So this is my first Pokémon fanfic set up in real world. This is an idea I got from reading many stories of real world but all were unfinished soo on to the story

1: PROLOGUE

World of Pokémon, a world which is virtually big but in reality nothing but a game. This starts with a boy living in a peaceful town. Start of his legend is now...

Triiinnnnnggggg Triiiinnnnggggg ...!

Ugh... "What time is it"? Said a boy of 14 groggily

8:50 showed the clock. "SHIT! Hell I am late, and it's on 9:00am"!

Hurriedly he got up and started his daily routine, but at a lot more speed. After getting dressed he once again saw the clock. "WHAT!? It's still 8:50? Said the boy. Then he realized "the clock has stopped, and here I was getting frustrated for nothing." Saying this he went downstairs. "Hello someone has gotten early today" said a lady in her mid 30s. "Oh good morning mom, well what time is." Said Sahil. "Its 6:50 am, but how come you woke up so early"said his mom. "Oh that my clock stopped, and showed 8:50 so I thought I was late". "Then what are you going to do now"? Said his mother. "I will go for a walk then" said Sahil. "Ok be right back" said his mom. Shutting the door Sahil went to the nearby lake.

Reaching there he sat down under a tree. "Well I am alone here then why not play a little" with a small smile he reached out his pocket and brought out his phone. Opening it he started his GBA emulator in his phone and started playing Pokémon emerald. "Well I just love this game, now is my time to become champion!" saying this he started playing. His front most and his trusty starter Pokémon, a strong looking Blaziken of lvl95 came out fighting.

"Yess at last became champion" said Sahil. And true his Pokémon were in the hall of fame.

He saved the game and lying down stared at the clouds. "Just if the Pokémons were real. It would be like my dream come true." Sighing he just stared at the clouds knowing that it is just his fantasy dream. Suddenly his phone rang, indicating a message had come. It was from his best friend Kyle. '[Dude you wouldn't believe it but just see the news, or net fast its awesome]'. "What might it be let's check it out." Saying this Sahil went straight to his home.

Author: so how was it just let me know as i just love this idea. And my updating schedule will be at the weekends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: So this is the second chapter and don't worry the real action is going to start soon**_

 **2: Shocking revelation**

"What might it be, that important that even Kyle saw news" chuckling Sahil reached home. As he reached he went inside and saw his mom cooking breakfast. It was still 7:30 and he still had a lot more time to kill and furthermore he still had to see what Kyle said. "Mom I am home" said Sahil and sat on the couch. "Sahil! First go and get fresh, breakfast is ready already" came his mom's voice. Nodding slightly he went to get fresh. Suddenly he called out "Mom can you just turn on the TV with news channel on it?" "Ok" came his moms reply.

As he was washing his face he heard some news. '[BREAKING NEWS] Biggest invention of 21st century, which is unbelievable. Pokémon are real!'

That last part struck him the most. "Pokémon are real? Pokemon are real! What the hell" shocked what he just heard he ran straight in the living room in front of the TV. He can't believe what he was seeing right now. In front of was a footage of a real rattata on the TV. 'This is all we can give you all for now, stay tuned for more'. Just at that time Kyle's call came.

Kyle: 'Hello Sahil Kyle here. I bet what you saw just shocked you. I also was shocked when I saw for the first time.

Sahil: But how it's just...

Kyle: Ya I know what you want to say, a dream come true right.

Sahil: Yup that's what I want to say.

Kyle: Ok Sahil let's talk later and come there at the right time ok, Bye dude.

Sahil: Ok bye.

Just as Kyle hanged up Sahil straight went to his room. "Ok then I should pack my things then and also confirm about all this".

One hour later. Sahil came straight down to living room because of the smell of delicious food. As reached he saw delicious breakfast ready. He sat down with his mother and talked about this whole matter. "That can also be fake, you should not trust anyone" said his mom. "Besides you own said that is only a game not true". "But mom what if that is true, what if Pokémons are really real". "I think we should talk about this later as you are getting late" seeing the time as 8:50 truly, Sahil got up took his bag and said farewell to his mother. "Well let's go there as soon as possible." Saying this Sahil went straight down the road.

Approx 10 min later. Sahil reached the meeting place, his school playground. All were gathered there. After some time his teacher came and announced "Dear students with all of us gathered here we should start our picnic". It was soon replied with tons of yays and hoorays.

After everyone was on the bus, bus started and all hell broke loose. Everyone was chatting about something, some were fighting, some were eating but a peculiar duo were sitting and chatting about something different from others. "What do you think Kyle is that really true" said Sahil currently playing Pokémon emerald. "I am at the same stage as you beside how can they provide a live footage of a Pokémon if it was fake." said Kyle currently playing Pokémon platinum. "Hmmm true but still we want more information right" said Sahil while saving and closing his mobile. Kyle doing the same said "ok but what can we do unless we get a solid proof right". At that moment both boy's mobile chimed indicating a e-mail. "At the same time? Said both in unison. They both saw at each other and opened the e-mail together. Written in it was-

["Dear readers, you are reading this then you are one of the lucky ones who are selected for REAL POKEMON DREAM project or in short RPD. If you are capable and are interested in this project and want to test your abilities in becoming a real pokemon master then reply this e-mail with yes. If you accept this then a letter will come by your house on the selected date with a ticket for the entrance in our project. Thats all for now. Thank you.

Professor Newton"]

Both boys can't believe their eyes. What they dreamed of and want to become, the opportunity was just one click away. Seeing at each other they replied 'yes'.

 _ **Author: so this is the second chapter. And i also changed the authors note. Next time our heroes might begin their adventure. Soo stay tuned for next chapter and don't forget to review.(And i am new to writing fanfic so help me by pointing out my mistakes as well review )**_


End file.
